Intended Love
by x-hysteria-x
Summary: Hmm... I'm trying to add more humor and capture their personalities. :3 Other then that, i do hope you enjoy my story of Matt's confession, Dom tripping and Chris so shocked he might just impregnate someone. xD
1. The explanation: chapter 1

.:~The explanation~:.

Dominic paced slowly through the park, the majority of him relaxed though his heart raced against his ribcage in a violent matter. He didn't know what to expect since the call from Matt.

It was autumn and the crisp, amber leaves drifted gently from the trees to greet the dry grass like a long lost friend. The breeze itself was bitter and chilling which meant that Dom was huddled up inside a leather jacket, a chequered, black-purple scarf wrapped round his neck, covering his chin. From behind the collar of his punk, leather jacket hid the V-shaped neckline of his favourite leopard print shirt. His skinny jeans were a smart, dark black colour; his shoes were casual, white plimsolls, no socks. With his slim yet masculine figure, he looked quite fetching as the wind caught the small fringe that flickered across his forehead.

As he continued to walk down the concrete pathway, He finally spotted the rusting, coal-black arm of the wooden bench behind a large shrub. Sitting directly in the middle was the slim, short figure of Matthew who was twiddling his thumb and finger nervously together.

Matt had obviously spotted Dominic in his peripheral vision as he rose sharply, staring forward to the blonde with anxious, glittering, blue eyes. He shuffled his feet slightly as the drummer continued to walk closer. Matt was wearing a white shirt with a printing on the front, one that could not be defined to a certain trademark. With that were some casual blue jeans and some scuffed trainers; to finish the outfit was a large, padded coat that made him look like an Eskimo. It caused Dominic to smile as he thought of Matt's strange fashion sense.

As he finally came to a halt in front of Matt, he attempted to speak casual, though his hazy, grey eyes showed that he was as nervous as Matt was. "Hey there, Matt. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." Matt blurted out awkwardly, soon running his hand through his already ruffled hair, showing that he'd obviously repeated this motions many times before Dom had arrived. _What are you thinking about, Matt...?_ The blonde questioned in his mind.

"...Alright." Dom said hesitantly. Thoughts raced through his head though he dismissed them to concentrate on what Matt might have to say. Assuming things lead to disasters so he was making sure he avoided that... 

"Why don't we sit down, then you can relax a little." Dom smiled. He then swung himself round to slump down on the Squeaky bench in a relaxed motion. He patted the seat of the chair beside him, implying that Matt should sit down too.

Matt followed the instructions; he sat on the chair with his knees huddled together, still twiddling his fingers. On his head, tufts of his hair poked out at random angles from where it had been ruffled before and Dom couldn't help but give a subtle laugh. "What?" Matt questioned quickly, glancing upwards to his forehead like an innocent child.

"Your hair is all ruffled" Dom explained with a smile in his voice, licking his thumb and fore-finger before stroking them against Matt's head to flatten the tufts. His heart leapt a beat as he realised Matt was staring at him with wild, sparkling eyes; His strokes had flattened the hair though Dom continued, as if there were still ruffs poking upwards on Matt's head. He was using his whole palm now but caught gaze of Matt, again, who was still staring, almost in awe, at Dominic's face. His blue eyes were flickering from each feature. 

Dom drew his hand away quickly and cleared his throat in the awkward silence. He then attempted to start a conversation, rubbing his bristly, unshaven chin. It was only stubble, but enough to be almost considered as a beard. "So, uh... What did you want to tell me?" he said, glancing at Matt before turning his gaze to an Oak tree nearby.

"It's hard to- I'm not..." Matt stammered, trying to find the words. Dom's eyes were inquisitive as he finally turned his gaze back to look at him. Matt kept his own gaze down, staring at his feet. He was keeping a beat of a song with his left foot whilst his right tapped once in a while along with the tune. "It's really hard to explain. Like... You know, when a person develops a, kind of, closeness with – like - another person of the opposite sex..."

As Matt spoke, Dom picked up every detail of the way he pronounced things, such as his subtle lisp on the letter R. He listened delicately, taking in each word that Matt said. As soon as the words 'opposite sex' entered his ears, his heart sank. _I don't even know why i considered such an idea... He's obviously straight, _Dom thought to himself repeatedly. It saddened him and he expected this talk to continue into some sort of advice on how Matt could chat up a girl he had his eye on. But he was surprised when Matt began to talk of something different to what Dom had expected.

"What if it were, like... What if it were the same- ...same sex?" Matt muttered weakly, staring carefully for Dom's reaction. 

Dom didn't say the word out loud, though screamed it inside his head._ What...?_


	2. The surprise: Chapter 2

.:~The surprise~:.

They'd known each other for a little over twenty years now. They'd formed a band, they'd become best friends.

_And now lovers...? No, Dom, don't think like that. You can't just predict that he'd have you in his sights. Then again... You are very close friends.  
><em>  
>Matt threw his head back and rubbed his hands over his tired face. Pulling his hands away, he gave out sigh and glanced to Dom. When their eyes met, the blonde was looking at him with a puppy-like face; He obviously wanted to hear more as his eyes were wide with enthusiasm and Matt couldn't help but laugh sweetly at the way he looked.<p>

They shared a moment of silence afterwards, just staring at each other. Dom gave a small huff of humour towards the random silence, causing a side smile to crease his soft face. He rose himself to sit up right, still looking at Matt, and kept in that position. Matt did the same though had to put in a little extra effort to raise himself from his slumped position. It wasn't an awkward silence but Dom thought the joke he was about to say suited the moment for some reason.

"Why do polar bears jump when they first meet?" He was wrong. The joked had nothing to do with the situation; he just wanted to tell it...

"Why?" Matt asked. Dom found his innocent, child-like questioning, and the facial expression to match, was adorable.

"To break the ice!" Dom smiled, proudly. They shared a chuckle before Matt slumped against him in relaxation. Dom's leather jacket was cold from the harsh, autumn-winter breeze that had whipped against it, but Matt couldn't help but find him warm and soothing.

Dom Glanced down to Matt and turned himself to face him better. It seemed he was getting a little lost in the moment as he wrapped an arm round Matt.

Both of them widened their eyes and stared forward. They didn't dare move; Dom was even holding his breath before he drew his arm back and placed both of them on his lap. He entwined his fingers with each other and began to thump his hands gently against his black jeans, attempting to whistle as well though his mouth was dry.

He rose sharply and swung himself round to the direction he had came from to enter the park. He was facing the direction that led to his car. -_Just say bye. Leave now whilst you still can. Maybe it'll blow over... What are you thinking! He'll never forget this! You're screwed!- _Dom screamed in his mind. He stuttered what he hoped to be his last words to Matt, who was beginning to stand, and trail back to his car in a faked, casual manner. "So um, I need to iron some clothes for the uh... Next rehearsal... that we do..."

"Wait!" Matt called out as Dom began to walk away. "I really need to tell you something. It was what I was trying to explain earlier."

"I really need to do my ironing..." Dom attempted, hoping he could make an escape with his lame excuse.

"There's a reason why me and Gaia didn't work out!" He shouted, letting everything fall silent. Dom had stopped sharply in his tracks and turned himself on his heels to face Matt slowly.

_-Tell him you dipshit!- He_ shouted to himself in thought.

He couldn't take it. He desperately wanted to know why Matt's last relationship had failed but he didn't want to assume the wrong thing, explain how he felt and end up ruining their friendship. "I have a really busy schedule... Like, _really_ busy. I need to get going, Matt." He muttered clearly, though hated saying goodbye. If he could, he'd tape himself to Matt's back so they could spend every second with each other. He then realised how ridiculous that seemed and decided that maybe handcuffing would be more suitable... Long chained handcuffs at that.

-_Or maybe short ones would be better... Oh Dominic, you really should get rid of these thoughts you have!-  
><em>  
>"Bye, M-" Dom's sentence was broken by Matt who had grabbed him fiercely by the arm and dragged him close enough so that their foreheads were touching. They were both staring at each with wide eyes.<p>

Dom knew he should pretend to escape the grasp, act like a normal man might have done in the situation but he didn't. He couldn't. The moment was bliss and he didn't want to break it. A spark shot between them, for sure.

It was then that Matt closed his eyes and forced his soft lips against Dom's. The blonde couldn't help but stare at Matt in shock. -_Did that just happen...? Is it still... happening?-_ His eyelids flickered, his eyes themselves rolling back into his head. He closed them, allowing himself to enjoy the spark of the kiss.

When Matt finally drew his head away, he opened his eyes to look at Dom. Dom had opened his too, though it were as if he were caught in a dream and had been woken from it. The blonde's dazed expression made the brunette scrunch his nose up a little in confusion. He then relaxed his face and turned his gaze down, loosening his grip on Dom's arm. "S- Sorry..." He muttered shyly.

It was then that Dom seemed to finally awaken fully from his daydream and he stared wide eyed at Matt. It caused Matt to glance up and frown sadly. He thought he'd done something wrong but just as he was about to apologize again, Dom had forced himself upon Matt's mouth, creating a second, sensational kiss.

They both closed their eyes, lost in the moment as Dom began to wrap his arms around Brunette's thin frame in affection. Matt returned the gesture with his own hug, running his hands underneath Dom's jacket and feeling the warmth of his body. Their noses brushed against each other, the scarf ruffled beneath both their chins. 


	3. The awkwardness: Chapter 3

.:~The awkwardness~:.

They stayed in the moment of Bliss for a minute or two before they stepped away from each other, still close enough to let their arms rest on the other's hips or lower back.

They both suddenly drew away from each, sharp, quick motions.

"Did that just...?" The blonde asks.

"I think so..." Matt replies.

"And did anyone...?" Dom questions, becoming a little anxious.

"Not anyone we know... I think..." Matt answers, though unsure himself. 

"So should we...? Should this be...? Can we even class it as...? " Dom says, his words beginning to pick up speed.

"I don't think we should... It's a little unconfirmed... I just needed to tell you something... Guess I showed you instead..." Matt mumbles awkwardly.

They were trying to decide on what to do. If Matt's mind could pace to and fro in thought, it was doing it now.

-_Dating? Nah. We've only explained how we felt for each other, nothing more. Right? Or is it? I'd love to think... I am thinking... Stop it, Matt! Being pernickety will get you nowhere! You'd love to think...? Right, yeah. I'd love to think that I could be dating him. It'll complicate maaaany things if we carried this on... Maybe I should tell him it was a mistake? Yeah, because _that_ would work... Just make sure this is secret I guess...-_

Whilst Matt made a smile once in a while to Dom to hide what was really going on in his head via facial expression, Dom was simply staring at Matt with wide green-grey eyes. 

_-I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him... 'CAUSE OUR LOOOOVE! IS FOREEEEVVERRRRRR! AND IF WE DIEEEEEEEEE! WE DIE... TOOOGEEEETHEEEEERRRR! Hmm... That sounded like something that Matt might sing. One day I'll inform him of these words! They'd do well on some sort of lovey-dovey movie... About us... Stop it Brain!-_

Dominic suddenly snapped back to reality and shook his head, stepping backwards awkwardly. This awoke Matt too from his thoughts and he mirrored the Blondes actions. Until Dom fell over.

"Ouch! Son of a-" Dom whined, grimacing with his eyes closed whilst he lay on the dry grass beside the concrete pathway. Lucky he had fallen sideways or he would have hit his head straight on the cold, cemented ground beside him. He grumbled in annoyance of the embarrassing fact that he tripped and how much pain he was now in.

Matt instantly reacted to Dom tripping backwards though when he stretched out his arm, he only managed to scratch the surface of the blonde's leather jacket with his blunt nails. He winced in sympathetic pain as his friend made a large thumping noise when his body collided with the hardened mud. Winter had caused the ground to provide everything but a soft landing...

Dom rolled slightly onto his side, relieving some of the pain on his back Whilst Matt crouched beside him. He let his elbows rest on his knees; his hand dangled between his legs. "You alright there, Dom?"

"Do I _look_ alright..." Dom muttered, giving a smile to show it was light-humoured.

Matt used the humour, grinning a little as he came out with his joke. "Well you have mud on your jacket but other than that... Wonderful!" He exclaimed.

"I always look wonderful..." Dom grumbled with his second, humorous reply. After that, he sat up and examined himself, dusting off some dry crumbs of dirt from his back before standing.

Matt rose with him, smiling in both that humour of Dom falling over and the humour the blonde had used in reply. Suddenly, both their smiles, Dom's being subtle, fell into a frown.

"What do we tell Chris?" Dom asked quickly.

"Nothing." Matt blurted out, considering what he had said and finally agreeing completely with the idea.

"You mean _never_ tell him? What if it progresses further then this kiss and into a relationship!" Dom said, clamping his mouth with his hand as the realisation hit him on what he had just said. "I didn't mean to say- It's only if you- Just forget I even said that! Ugh, I can be so thick sometimes...!" Dom said, grumbling the last few words under his breath. "I need to go home and do my ironing!" He said loudly, turning himself sharply on the heel of his shoe and racing off with one hand over his forehead. "I need to lie down..."

In the meantime, Matt was staring dumbfounded after Dom. The breeze pushed against him lightly as he stood there, trying to understand the thoughts that raced too quickly round his head.

_-Ah, Dom. You do make me laugh. It's what I love about you! I mean adore- I mean- I didn't- That wasn't- I hadn't- What if- No that's- Oh shit! ...I love him! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! Red can stand for love... Oh for fu- GOD DAMMIT IT BRAIN! WHY DO YOU WORK THAT WAY?-_


	4. The snow: Chapter 4

.:~The snow~:.

It was Midnight. After brushing his teeth and applying facial moisturiser - as was his daily routine – Dom trailed back into his room, slumping down on the bed to quickly check his phone for any last messages.

His room was spacey, consisting of a large wardrobe with a mirrored, left door on one side, a chest of drawers beside that, a second chest of draws against the wall opposite, and a bed to the left of all this. The majority of the furniture had a varnished wood look, with fashionable metal knobs for handles. His bead had a similar, varnished wood for its headboard and frame along with a white mattress and a leopard print bedcover. The pillow matched the covers and the carpet that covered the majority of his laminated floor had a similar printing. Beside his bed was a small desk which, on top, held a glass of half drunken water, a hand-sized tub of a facial product of some kind, and an alarm clock. The walls of his room were painted a faint, beige colour to match the brown coloured theme that seemed to exist.

Dom rubbed one side of his face with the palm of his hand, his eyelids drooping heavily as he examined a text he had received. It was midnight, and the blonde had only just finished watching the repeated episode of some comedy show he had once glanced at before. He fully awoke when he realised the text he had received had come from Matt, only two minutes ago.

_-Why has he texted me at such a late hour? Then again... why am I _awake _at such an hour? I'm losing precious hours of sleep here. I'll have huge bags under my eyes tomorrow...-_

On the text was in capital letters, for whatever reason Matt decided to use them for, written:

CAN YOU MEET ME OUTSIDE IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES? GREAT IDEA! HURRY UP THOUGH

With this, Dom screwed up his nose in puzzlement before realising he'd have to be quick. –_He sent this about... 1... 2... shit! About 5 minutes ago! I have to hurry! I'm sure he can wait just a minute or two longer...?-_

He slipped out of his pyjamas – A slack, sleeveless shirt and boxers – and into the skinny jeans he had worn that day. Complimenting the vivid, almost acidic, green jeans, he wore a black shirt with chest pockets on either side. The sleeves were rolled up just past his elbows.

His casual white plimsolls to go with it, he rushed downstairs to look outside the window in his living room. Before him lay this beautiful sight of a land covered in a blanket of snow.

Though lovely inside a cosy house, he realised he'd need layers if he were going out in this with Matt. At midnight too, the temperature was going to be a tongue-biting-bone-rattling-teeth-chattering cold.

After redressing, he hopped back down the stairs with a few vests underneath his shirt, a second pair of socks to overlap the first, and his purple chequered scarf. With that, he grabbed his short, padded, Eskimo-like coat.  
>Examining himself in the mirror that was on the left wall of his hallway, the doorbell rang. Dom opened it quickly to find Matt hopping slightly as he rubbed his left arm with his right and vice versa. He carried a huge grin across his face though he was obviously cold and he spoke quickly to Dom. "You ready?"<p>

"As I'll ever be. What are we- screw that... What are _you_planning to do in this snow?" Dom questioned, the subtlest of irritation in his voice but light-hearted humour to be the main tone he used.

"I thought we could just have some fun!" *He said, giving a sarcastic pout of sadness to Dom's lack of enthusiasm.

"Well it's bloody cold..." The blonde remarked, stepping outside and locking his front door after him.  
>They stepped away from the house and began to follow the pathway that lead to the street. Once on the main path, Matt dashed out into the middle of the road, slid down and began to move his arms and legs in a similar motion in the snow.<p>

"You're such a child!" The blonde chuckled as Matt made a snow angel.

"Oh, and you're the wise, elder friend, are you?" He retorted.

Dom rewarded the brunettes remark and cupped his hands in the snow, curling them into slight fists and creating a snowball which he threw straight towards Matt's face. He missed. By miles, too. Matt let out a hysteric laugh and soon began a snowball fight in the middle of the road.

They had spent the majority of the time playing in the frozen wonderland, creating mischief - snowmen figures on cars, snow angels in gardens, and simply enjoying themselves. Their time was coming to an end as Dom continuously yawned, exaggerating his tired attitude. Matt nudged him with his elbow, issuing for the drummer to follow. "Now where are you taking me?" Dom questioned, screwing his eyes up in puzzlement to the Brunette.

"You'll see!" Matt grinned, happily concealing the truth of where he was leading them both. He led them down three roads and a couple of winding paths before they finally reached a small, secluded park. "Barely anyone comes here. I've been observing it for a while and unless someone is jogging by with earphones in or walking a dog quickly through here as a short cut, no one will come here simply to hang out and relax. I also noticed that in recent times..." Matt had begun to ramble and Dom rolled his eyes as soon as the brunette quickened in pace of speech with excitement.

"Alright, scientist, enough observation details." He said, musing. His green-grey eyes scanned the park, taking in its blissful silence. "I'll definitely come here more often."

"I'm glad you like it!" Matt said proudly, realising his decision to come here was a good one.

The park was wide but not large enough to hold an amateur football game with a group of kids. A pathway of small stones ran straight through the middle like a river separating land. Trees surrounded the edges; broken, curving walls were behind them.

A bench was on the left side of the park and Matt and Dom wandered over to it, dusting away the snow from the creaky seat before sitting down. Dom shoved his hands under his armpits for warmth, burying his chin into the scarf he wore. Matt, on the other hand, sat with his knees huddled, and his gloved hands placed on his legs. An eager expression seemed to be held on his face.

"So why did you call me out at such a ridiculous time?" Dom questioned shortly after sitting on the chair, leaning back into the bench.

"I just thought it'd be fun, you boring sod." Matt said with humour, giving a quick grin to the blonde.  
>Dom knew him too well and quickly questioned again, changing his words a little and exaggerating certain areas.<p>

"So why did you _really_call me out at this time of night?"

Matt hesitated before replying to the drummer. "I couldn't sleep. I thought you could join me whilst I went for a walk. It's boring in the snow when you can't have a snowball fight!"

"That's it." Dom said, sitting up properly. "Alright, Matt. _Why did you ask me to come out at this time of night? _I won't ask again! And I want the _real_reason this time, mister."

Matt couldn't help but give a slightly high pitched chuckle. "Well, the 'couldn't sleep' part was true. I needed to talk to you."

-_Oh god, those horrible 6 words. 'I needed to talk to you'. This could surely only mean something bad, sad or serious. It's never light hearted...-_Dom said, sighing inaudibly. "What about?"

"That ki- the, uh... other day. That thing that happened..." Matt muttered awkwardly. He began to twiddle his forefinger and thumb round in a circle together.

"Ah... That." Dom said, mumbling slightly. He no longer felt cold in the face for he was blushing gently, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. "So, uh... what would you like to discuss about it? The interaction or... how you felt? ...how _did_you feel about it?"

-"_Well, Dom, it wasn't a roll of coins in my pocket..." Ha! I should totally tell that joke. What? No, i shouldn't! For god's sake, that could only make things worse. Just explain how you really felt. No, don't say that. What if he doesn't return the feelings? You've been silent to long. Say something. SAY SOMETHING!- _"Gre- I, uh - It was - ...Fine?" Matt blurted out quickly, pondering his last few thoughts. _–Nice move, genius...-  
><em>  
>"Oh..." Dom said, feeling a little disheartened by Matt's words. That fact was obvious with the slight puppy eyes he now held on his face "Only, um... Fine? Nothing else? ...Great? Was that what you were going to say first...?"<p>

"Well, yes... to be truthful. I actually enjoyed it... quite a lo- i feel awkward now. Tell me you feel the same way too, right?" Matt replied, cutting off mid-sentence. His words were all honest. He did enjoy it and he was feeling quite awkward. But his heart leapt in his chest when Dom uttered those few simple words:

"Well, _to be truthful, _I enjoyed it too."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Thanks for the review n_n Always appreciated!**

If you can, LEAVE A REVIEW!

Criticism wanted, taken and accepted no matter what it is :3

More chapters a comin'


End file.
